


Sunflower

by SuddenlySullen



Series: Wade's iPod [8]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Bottom Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Top Wade Wilson, angsty sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 23:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19451305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuddenlySullen/pseuds/SuddenlySullen
Summary: After his divorce is finalized, Peter B. Parker is lost. He doesn't know who he is anymore, so his feet take him to the person who always seems to know who he is, even when he doesn't.





	Sunflower

Peter walked out of the courthouse, shoving his copy of the divorce documents in the trash can as he walked by. His mind was empty, except for the anxious buzzing that had been plaguing him for weeks. It wasn’t like he hadn’t known this day was coming, but that didn’t make it hurt any less now that it was here. Stalking down the sidewalk, he kept his eyes down, not really paying any attention to where he was going. He hadn’t even worn his Spider-Man suit underneath the monkey suit he wore to the hearing. Normally, he would have felt naked without it, but now he just felt free. For the first time in he-had-no-idea-how-long, he was just Peter B. Parker. Not Mary Jane’s husband. Not Aunt May’s nephew. Not Spider-Man. Just him. He didn’t realize he had walked into Wade’s bar until his second drink was appearing in front of him, along with Wade’s hand on his shoulder. 

“Long time no see,” Wade said into his ear. 

Peter turned his head, eyes meeting the whites of Wade’s mask. “I’ve been dealing with some shit.”

Wade cocked his head to one side. “Wanna talk about it?” 

“Wanna drink about it,” Peter answered. 

“Amen to that, baby boy,” Wade tossed his head back and laughed, rolling up the bottom of his mask. “Weas, keep ‘em coming,” he shouted down the bar.

“You got it boss,” the bartender called back.

For quite a while, they drank in silence. Peter could feel Wade’s eyes on him, even as he stared down into his own beer, but he couldn’t find the right words to break the silence. He could feel himself starting to actually get drunk, despite his increased metabolism, which only made him drink more. When he finally stood up to hit the bathroom, he stumbled, catching himself on Wade’s shoulder.

“Easy there,” Wade stood up, helping him regain his balance. “Come on, I’ll help you to the bathroom, but I ain’t holding your dick for you.”

Peter laughed. Really laughed. For the first time in no one knew how long. It occurred to him how much he had really missed Wade’s company. That thought made him a lot less sad about his divorce and a lot more angry that he had tried so hard to avoid it. He tried to remember what the final straw had been that had made MJ stop talking to him. Thinking back, he wasn’t sure if there was one, though he could vividly remember their many fights about how much time he and Wade spent together. 

“‘M sorry, Wade,” his voice slurred. “You’re the best friend I’ve ever had, you know that?”

Wade opened the door to the bathroom. “C’mon, baby boy. I recommend sitting down. Weasel puts up with a lot, but I don’t think we’ll ever be allowed back if you piss all over the floor.”

The floor spun as Peter sat down on the toilet to pee. He couldn’t remember if he had washed his hands when he stumbled out of the door and into Wade’s arms. 

“You know I’ve been waiting for the day you swooned for me again for a long time, but this isn’t exactly how I imagined it,” Wade teased. He helped Peter stumble across the bar and out the front door. “Alright, come on, let’s get you home. You still at the same place?”

At that, the tears started to fall down Peter’s face. He shook his head vigorously, sobbing into Wade’s shoulder. 

“Okay, you can crash at my place.” He sighed softly, “Baby boy, you’re a wreck.”

Peter nodded, letting Wade lead him to the curb. 

Wade pulled his phone out of one of his pouches, hitting one of his speed dial buttons. “Hey pal,” he spoke into the phone. “Need a ride for me and a friend.” A pause. “Yeah, the usual place.” Another pause as he listened to the other person talk. “Thanks, man. I owe you big time.” He hung up, shoving the phone back into a pouch.

Peter wasn’t sure if he had blacked out, but it seemed like the cab had gotten to the bar much faster than it should have been able to. Wade helped him into the backseat. The driver seemed to know where they were going, since Wade didn’t give him his address or directions. Peter’s primary focus, however, was on not throwing up in the backseat of a cab. He was vaguely aware of Wade rubbing circles on his back. The gesture made Peter desperately wish that he was in the Spider-Man suit instead of this one. The spandex made it much easier to feel things through fabric and he couldn’t remember the last time anyone had touched him for this long. In hindsight, he thought it was probably Wade, whenever the last time they had seen each other was. 

The cab stopped outside of an apartment building. Peter knew that Wade and the driver were talking, but couldn’t hear them over the sound of his own blood rushing in his ears. Wade’s hand on his arm brought him back down to earth as he helped him out of the cab. His buzz was fading, improving his balance by a lot, but he let Wade brace him, enjoying the physical touch of another person. He mentally cursed his metabolism for denying him the ability to even get satisfyingly drunk. After climbing several sets of stairs, they stopped in front of a door that Wade nudged open with his foot. Once they were inside, Peter watched as Wade bolted the door closed. 

“Doesn’t actually latch,” Wade shrugged. “Everyone’s too scared to break in here anyway.”

“Wonder why,” Peter snorted. 

Wade feigned shock. “You mean to tell me that you do not find me pants-pissingly terrifying, baby boy?”

“Not even a little,” Peter shook his head, suddenly feeling very sober. He blinked a few times before reaching forward and pulling the bottom half of Wade’s mask up, letting his hand fall back to rest of the back of his neck. “God, I’ve missed you so much.” 

With that, Peter leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss to Wade’s lips. He could feel the tension in Wade’s muscles when they first made contact and when it started to slip away as he let himself kiss back. Wade’s gloved hands came up to his chest, pushing the suit jacket off his shoulders. Peter whined, licking at Wade’s rough lower lip. Wade took control of the kiss, guiding Peter backwards down the hall to his bedroom. As they moved, his hands worked at the buttons on Peter’s shirt, but when they made it to his bed, he let out a low growl, tearing the shirt from Peter’s body. Peter felt the blush rising in his cheeks. He knew he had gained weight, a lot of it, since the last time Wade had seen him like this. Suddenly, he felt very self-conscious. He wondered if Wade would change his mind once he saw that Peter was no longer the scrawny twink he remembered.

Wade didn’t seem to notice, reaching up to pull his mask the rest of the way off, and Peter’s worries were quickly forgotten when he could see Wade’s eyes raking over his body with the same lust they always had. He blinked away the tears that threatened to fall out of his eyes, pulling Wade down onto the bed with him and kissing him deeply. Wade tugged his gloves off before running his hands over Peter’s chest and stomach. He didn’t seem to even pause at the softness of Peter’s belly and it drew a whine out of Peter’s throat as he ground his hips up into Wade. His hands clawed at Wade’s suit, searching for the zippers to pull it off. Wade smiled against his lips before helping him pull the top half of his suit off. The familiar ridges of Wade’s scars made Peter’s skin feel electric as he tried to touch every bit of him at the same time. One of Wade’s hands braced against the headboard, making it creak under his grip. 

With a shudder, Wade lifted himself off of the bed and fumbled with the bottom half of his suit until it lay in a heap on the floor. Peter bit his lip, drinking in the sight of Wade’s naked body. Somehow, he looked exactly the same and completely different than Peter remembered. The scars that he used to be so familiar with seemed to have shifted. Places that used to have ridges he could have mapped in complete darkness were smoother. Places that were once smoothed over, were now ridged with scars. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Peter wondered if the scars had always changed. If maybe he had just been so present for their changing that he never noticed. Like growing up with someone, how you could never really tell the exact moment when they stopped looking like a little kid. One day, you just looked at them and they were different. Peter thought, looking at Wade, that maybe it was like that. Leaning forward, Wade trailed kisses over Peter’s stomach, distracting him from his own thoughts. The feeling brought desperate whines out of Peter, making his blush spread down his chest. Wade’s hands worked quickly, pulling his dress pants and underwear off so he could toss them across the room along with his shoes.

Nudging Peter’s legs apart, Wade kneeled between them and leaned over him, supporting himself with one hand next to Peter’s head. The other hand came to rest on Peter’s cheek before he leaned in to kiss him again. Peter’s hands found their way to the back of Wade’s head, fingers spread wide to touch as much of him as he could. This kiss was far less gentle and questioning than the first. Their teeth knocked together as they both tried to bite at each other. Wade’s hand left Peter’s cheek, rooting through a drawer in his bedside table until he found the bottle of lube that he still kept stored there. Peter felt a pang of jealousy deep in his chest when he wondered if Wade had been using it with anyone else. Before he could dwell on it, slick fingers were working their way over his cock, making him gasp and moan into Wade’s mouth. He could feel the curve of Wade’s smile when his fingers gripped into the back of his scalp. 

Pulling away from Peter’s mouth, Wade leaned back on his knees. The hand next to Peter’s head moved to rest on his chest. Releasing his cock, Wade poured more lube onto his fingers before bringing his hand down to finger Peter open. Peter’s eyes fluttered shut, trying to close off some of the sensations that were quickly overwhelming him. Wade’s hand on his chest pressed down, grounding him in the moment. A second finger pressed into him, making his toes curl into the sheets. He opened his mouth to beg Wade to just  _ hurry up _ , but all that came out was a desperate whine. Wade seemed to understand, though, since his fingers were removed and replaced with the gentle pressure of his cock. Instinctively, Peter wrapped his legs around Wade’s waist. The hand on Peter’s chest kept him in place, while the other hand rubbed the back of his thigh. He could feel the slight burning as Wade pressed into him without having fully prepared him, but he was grateful for the pain. It reminded him that this was real, not another dream where Wade would be ripped away from him at any moment. He let go of the sheets he hadn’t realized his fingers were twisted in and brought one hand to grip Wade’s bicep, while the other covered his hand on Peter’s chest. 

To Peter’s surprise, Wade leaned forward and kissed him again as his hips rolled, forcing the rest of his cock inside of him. Peter sobbed into Wade’s mouth, both hands clawing at his scalp. His chest heaved under Wade’s hand as he felt himself come undone. Tears rolled down his cheeks, leaving trails that felt like his face was on fire, but he couldn’t find it in himself to let go of Wade long enough to wipe them away. The gentle rolling of Wade’s hips rocked him through his tears. The hand on his thigh disappeared only to rest on his cheek, thumbing away some of his tears. Peter couldn’t tell when exactly his sobs had stopped being sad and started being desperate, but Wade seemed to just know what he needed, the same way he always had. The roll of his hips quickened and his hand left Peter’s face to grip his cock once more. The jerk of his hand was tight and demanding. Peter could feel the building pressure deep in his stomach. Wade’s soft gasp, the one that Peter could recognize anywhere, that meant he was about to cum, was the last straw for Peter. His eyes screwed shut and he came, whispering a constant stream of  _ ‘thank you’ _ as Wade stroked him through it. Before the last streams had left Peter’s cock, he felt Wade jerk inside of him. His hips stilled and he panted heavily against Peter’s neck as the pulsing pressure made Peter’s whole body tremble with overstimulation. 

For several long moments, they lay together, panting in their post-orgasmic haze. Eventually, Wade slid out of Peter and stood up, walking out of the room without a word. Peter’s heart pounded in his chest, unsure what he was supposed to do, until Wade returned with a warm washcloth and gently wiped away the drying cum and lube from Peter’s chest and groin before giving himself a quick wipe and tossing the cloth onto the floor. He laid down on his back next to Peter, pulling him close so that Peter’s head rested on his scarred chest. Peter could hear Wade’s heart beating in his ear. He smiled slightly, thinking about how many times they had laid like this after an especially rough night. The nights when he just needed the constant reassurance that Wade was  _ alive _ . And the nights when Wade wasn’t alive. When Peter had dragged his limp body home and laid with him until that slow thumping had started up again. He sighed, closing his eyes to keep another round of tears in. Wade turned and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“I love you, Wade.”

“I know, baby boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back to my SpideyPool roots, even though I've been dabbling in some other fandoms/pairings lately. This took like, a shockingly long time for me to write and I'm still not sure I'm totally happy with it, so it may get some edits in the future, but my lovely beta reader told me to stfu and upload it already because I'll never be truly happy with it, so here it is!
> 
> The song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ApXoWvfEYVU


End file.
